


The Great Thedas Nug Wrangler

by NeuroticSpacePrincess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Cole, Cole isn't dating Maryden, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Human Cole, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Injury Recovery, Lavellan Not Coping Well, Light Angst, Lyrium Withdrawal, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSpacePrincess/pseuds/NeuroticSpacePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole knows the Inquisitor is still hurt after the Exalted Council, but Lavellan is content with going through the motions. Cullen is eager to help his love adjust to their new life, but he still has his own demons to face. When the couple visit Honnleath to stay with Cullen’s sister for the winter, Lavellan insists Cole come with them in an effort to keep her dear friend close and help him learn more about being human. Cole sees this as a perfect way to spread more happiness. This is the story of how Cullen Rutherford became the greatest nug wrangler in Thedas, Lavellan became a prize-winning baker, and how Cole conquered the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4th Cloudreach, 9:44 Dragon

_**4th Cloudreach, 9:44 Dragon** _

* * *

 

The Inquisitor crawls her way from the Eluvian into a nearby storage closet, sobbing and gasping for breath. There’s no light in the closet as the door closes, but Katrina prefers it that way. She doesn’t know if she could bear to look.

Sobs shake her petite body as she curls into a corner of the closet, cradling her newly formed nub with her right hand. The pain is terrible, like the anchor on her left hand is still there. Katrina rubs her hand all over the new skin, feeling nauseous from the pain. She couldn’t begin to comprehend what had just happened, the events tumbling together too quickly together. One moment, she had been fighting through the almost crippling pain of her anchor bursting out of control as she battled the Qunari—the next, she was confronting Solas in an attempt to get answers—after that, convincing him this world was worth saving and coming to the realization she was dying quickly.

Her mind was racing. She thought of the team she had left behind in the chase, comprised of her closest friends. She thought of Cullen, the love of her life that was so very worried. She thought of the Creators, and all of the information that was being revealed. The Creators had been a lie; The Evanuris were not Gods. They were power hungry mages, content with enslaving their own people.

Tears streamed down her face quickly, burning her eyes as she replayed the scene with Solas in her mind over and over again. She was dying, the anchor was killing her after all. Despite all she had accomplished, she was doomed from the very start. Worst yet, Solas seemed bent on destroying them all. Her friend, someone she trusted and respected, had been spying on her and going behind her back with his schemes all along. It seemed too much to bear.

In an act of mercy, Solas had saved her life by cutting off her left forearm. After that, the shock had been enough to send her into a daze. She couldn’t remember how she got back through the Eluvian. She couldn’t focus or remember anything but the searing pain shooting up her left hand, a hand that wasn’t even there.

“You were so brave.” A calm, gentle voice fills her mind. Suddenly she feels arms around her, enveloping her, and Katrina think faintly that she must be dying.

“You’re not dying. Not anymore. You’re safe, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.” The voice says, and it feels like cool water being poured onto her feverish skin. Katrina continues to sob, trying hard to collect herself but failing multiple times.

“It’s okay. Take your time crying. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” The voice says, and she can feel the arms around her tighten. She slumps into the embrace, letting herself be held as her sobs shake her body. She doesn’t know how long it is before her cries weaken, and her head is pounding so hard it feels as if a warhammer is being slammed into it repeatedly.

“You are loved. So many people love you. But there’s one who loves you above the rest. He’s worried for you, watching, waiting for your return. I can take you to him, nobody will see.”

Now that she’s come to her senses, she recognizes the calm voice immediately. “Thank..you..Cole,” she says to the boy through small sobs.

“Solas didn’t mean to hurt you. He meant to help.” Cole says, and the name alone is enough to send Katrina into another fierce cry.

“It was all a lie!” Katrina screams, kicking out into the darkness. She connects with something that creates a crash. “He lied to me! He used me!”

Cole’s grip loosened on Lavellan, allowing her to express her rage. One blow connects with Cole’s shin, but he stays silent in the darkness, understanding her immense pain.

“Your hurt is so bright it’s burning my skin,” Cole says, his voice cracking, and it’s only then does he realize he’s crying. Tears are flowing from his eyes rapidly, and he wants nothing more than to make it stop. It needs to stop, he needs to end her suffering now, put her out of this pain once and for all—but that’s bad. That makes things worse. He can’t hurt her. She’s his friend. “Best friend” she would say, her marked face alight with happiness. He needs to protect her, make sure this type of pain can’t be felt again.

“Let me take you to him!” Cole pleads.

“He’s going to kill us all and I’m going to die before I can stop it!” she screams, her voice raspy and broken. She’s still kicking and screaming and sobbing, and it’s all too much, it hurts too much—

“Cullen loves you!” Cole screams back.

“I know,” Lavellan says weakly, her body going slump. She collapses on the floor, but Cole knows she’s still conscious. “But I failed him. I failed them all, Cole.”

“No,” Cole says to her, anger rising. “You didn’t. You saved them. You saved them all. Let me take you to him, he will help you understand!”

A moment of silence pass between the two of them in the pitch black room before she answers.

“Okay,” she says to him in a whisper. “Take me to Cullen.”

Cole takes her to the Commander’s room without delay, easily sneaking his way around the mansion under the cover of night.

He pounds on Cullen’s door until it’s answered by Cullen, shirtless and in his undergarments.

“Cole! What on Earth--?” Cullen exclaims, stopping short when he sees a silently sobbing Inquisitor in his arms.

“Lavellan needs your help!” Cole says urgently, shoving his way inside Cullen’s room to place her on his bed. “Please, help.” His voice breaks on the last word.

“Katrina, what happened, my love? What happened?” Cullen asks, dropping to his knees beside his bed and petting her white-blonde hair.

“The anchor is gone.” Cole tells him as Cullen’s eyes travel to the newly formed amputation. “Solas took it. It was killing her!”

“Solas did this?!” Cullen growls furiously. “Tell me what happened now!”

“Please, he was trying to help her! The mark was killing her. When we were chasing the Viddasala, it just kept getting worse. She couldn’t go five seconds without her hand erupting. She was going to die!”

“I’m going to die anyway,” Katrina whispered in a hollow voice, making Cullen’s eyes widen.

“Where is he now?! Where is the Viddasala?” Cullen boomed, standing up and stomping into Cole’s tear-streaked face.

“She’s gone. Solas killed her,” Cole explains, looking into Cullen’s eyes. “He knew the mark was killing her. He wanted to help! The only way to help was to cut off the anchor. It was the only way!”

“Where is Solas now?” Cullen continued to question him, glaring at him with the rage of a mad man.

“He left, after making sure the Inquisitor got through the Eluvian. He doesn’t want anyone to find him.”

“Well I don’t care what he wants!” Cullen yells, “I will find him and I will make him pay for what he’s done!”

“No! Please,” Cole begs sadly, “He wanted to help. She was _dying._ Now she can live.”

“He’s telling the truth, emma lath. Please don’t be angry at him.” Katrina speaks, her voice like sandpaper. Cullen is by her side in a second, kneeling before her.

“I am so sorry, my love,” Cullen says to her, running a hand through her hair that’s matted with dried blood. It’s a stark contrast—deep red coating platinum blonde.

“Cole,” she says after clearing her voice, “You know who to get. Only those we can trust explicitly, get them here quickly and quietly. We must tell them what’s happened.”

Cole closes his eyes for a few seconds, listening to Katrina’s inner turmoil. He knew who she needed. He knew who to trust. “Yes,” he says after a moment. “I will get them, and they will come back here one by one so they don’t draw any attention.”

“Thank you.” Katrina says. “Thank you so much.” Cole dashes off in an instant to find those needed, slinking out of the room without a single sound being made. It would have impressed Cullen, were it not for the current circumstances.

“Who is Cole going to get?” Cullen asks her quietly, still running a hand over her hair. “Leliana and Josephine?”

“And Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, and Bull. There are spies everywhere, Cullen. He told me he’ll be watching.”

Cullen’s face curled into a snarl. “We’ll see about that.”

It was a few minutes before the first person came to the bedroom, giving Cullen enough time to put on slacks and a faded blue shirt. Cassandra had been the first to arrive, sword ready to strike as she entered the bedroom.

“I thought this may be a trap. Cole told me you wanted me in your bedroom, and I figured there was no way this could be right.” She curled her fists tightly as Cullen explained to her what had been done, glancing with anger and concern at the exhausted Inquisitor. The phantom pain of the anchor was now gone, but the day’s fighting and revelations had taken their toll.

Josephine arrived next, confused and utterly flabbergasted. Tears stained her face as she tried comforting Lavellan, petting her hair as Cullen had done.

Iron Bull and Dorian arrived at almost the same time, which Cullen found strange, and both hurled a string of insults in their mother-tongue. Iron Bull’s voice was especially booming, and he looked as if he was ready to go into a rage on the next person who moved. Dorian, on the other hand, had turned almost white from shock.

Varric swore sadly, pinching his nose in an effort to keep his emotions under control. “Hasn’t the world been through enough?” he says as he paces the room. “You didn’t deserve this, kid. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Leliana was the last to arrive. Cole must have found it more difficult to reach The Divine’s private quarters than the rest of them, but he accompanied her in the shadows as they snuck their way into Cullen’s bedroom.

She was silent while Cullen spoke, and treaded gently over to the bed where Lavellan was laying. The two caught each other’s eye, both of their expressions grim as Katrina cradled her nub with her right hand.

“I speak for all of us when I say we failed you,” Leliana spoke. Katrina was trying her hardest to stop shaking. “I most of all.”

“No, none of you failed me. I’m so grateful for you all,” Katrina says to the room, tears welling up in her eyes again. She finds the strength to sit up, her back propped against the headboard. Cullen busied himself by putting pillows behind her to let her feel more comfortable.

Iron Bull gave an angry groan. “Cut the crap, boss. We let this happen. You should have been more protected.” Dorian made a noise that signified his agreement.

“What happened?” Varric asks desperately.

“Yes, give us the full story. Spare no detail. If he has truly infiltrated the Inquisition, we must know anything and everything.” Leliana spoke in the same cunning tone she used when she was spymaster. Cullen could practically see the gears already turning in her head.

She gave the full story, from Solas being the Dread Wolf responsible for the Veil to his future plans of world destruction. She told them how the mark was slowly killing her, but cutting off the anchor had bought her years of time. The color drained out of Cullen’s face.

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Dorian says viciously, taking large strides to cross the room and tend to the amputation himself. “If you even think about dying, so help me, I’ll bring you back to life myself! Even if I have to drag you back from The Black City, I will find a way!”

“This is very serious news. I fear I have failed at spymaster, for not once did I suspect one of our own to have their own spies.” Leliana tells her, already in deep contemplation. “Do not tell anyone outside of this room what you have told us. Of the infiltration, I mean. We will notify the others in the Inquisition of Solas’ plans and who he is, but that is it.”

Each person nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. “I agree,” Cassandra spoke, “We must keep this between ourselves. It is the only way to protect us.”

“How are we going to stop an _ancient elven God_ from destroying the world? He practically created it, with the creation of the Veil!” Varric asks, pinching his nose again.

“He is not a God. He is flesh and bone, just like you and I. He can be killed.” Cassandra says, curling her hands into fists once again.

“Sounds good to me. I can’t wait to crack his skull open.” Iron Bull says as he cracks his knuckles.

“No, please! Don’t kill him!” Cole pleads, speaking up for the first time. “He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t believe this world is good enough. We can show him he’s wrong.”

“Well, pardon me if I don’t exactly _need_ his approval on whether or not this world is worthy!” Cullen jumps in to the argument.

“Cole is right,” Lavellan says weakly, “He was our friend. We have to reason with him first if we can. My people…My people have lost so much already…” Katrina lets fresh tears flow down her face.

“We can speak more of this tomorrow. For now, let the Inquisitor rest. I will inform Harding and Charter of this in the morning. They are the _only_ ones who will be informed of the infiltration, do you understand?” Leliana spoke to the room, wanting everyone’s promise. They all agreed, some more disturbed than others.

Cullen saw the rest of them out as Katrina slowly drifted off to sleep, her face still wet from new tears. Instead of going back to sleep, he prays to the Maker for guidance. He feels only a little better come morning.


	2. 1st Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon

**_1 st Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon_ **

* * *

 

“Dorian!” Katrina exclaims warmly, holding her hand over the glowing blue crystal draped around her neck. She was sitting at her desk, working hard at creating the perfect letter to send to some noble she doesn’t even remember dealing with throughout the Inquisition’s lifespan. It was Josephine’s request, and Lavellan couldn’t turn down her puppy eyes knowing they would be departing soon.

“Yes, it is I,” Dorian says nonchalantly, “I do so love my name being said so adoringly. You wouldn’t happen to be alone, would you?”

“As alone as I’ll ever be,” Katrina says to the empty room, pushing back her hard work in favor of a welcomed break. She was located in her room at Skyhold, a lone candle being the only light save the stars shining on her balconies and the crystal in her hand. It was well past midnight, and she knew she had an early start, but Katrina had gotten used to sleeping very little over the past few years. She had gotten used to a lot of things.

“Don’t sound too grim, you might put Leliana out of a job. Well, I suppose the Chantry already did that.” Dorian responds. Katrina let out a small smile into the dark.

“What’s troubling you?” she asks. “Did Bull visit so soon?”

“Ugh, no, of course not. You know I stopped seeing that ogre.” Dorian says in a disgusted tone. Lavellan rolls her eyes—he was clearly lying. “I actually wanted to talk about you. A little birdie told me interesting things.”

“A little birdie being you indulging Josephine in her gossip.”

“The bird may have been of Antivan origin, but it doesn’t kill you to be a friend of nature.” Dorian responds innocently.

“What is it she told you?” Katrina surrenders, knowing that to act oblivious would be useless. The crystal was making her hand warm and sweaty, but she didn’t mind. It was like one of her daggers, and she twisted the crystal around and observed the light blue color as she listened to Dorian’s inquiry.

“I heard that you are paying a visit to our dear Commander’s family,” Dorian starts, waiting for her confirmation.

“I’m leaving in the morning, actually. We’re staying for the winter. Cullen’s sister wants us to celebrate Satinalia and Wintersend with her family.” Katrina explains, her eyes squinting at the crystal in suspicion. “But you already knew all of this. We made the plans before we left the Exalted Council months ago. So spit it out, Dorian.”

“Well, I’ll just say that it’s a rather unusual honeymoon with the husband’s family and the bride’s looming _second_ best friend involved.”

Katrina let out a groan. “This is about Cole? I _knew_ I would hear about this from you!”

“What are you thinking?!” Dorian asks as if Katrina is losing her mind. Which given the past year, she just might be. She’s already lost a limb.

“He has nowhere to go, Dorian! What, you’d think I’d just let him sit at Skyhold for a few months? Hardly anyone will be here but a few battalions! Besides, he doesn’t need food or sleep, so it’s not like he will be any trouble!” Katrina says, trying to explain. “He’s my best friend, Dorian. _Our_ best friend. I couldn’t just leave him.”

“He most certainly is _not_!” Dorian says haughtily. “You know that commonfolk won’t understand him. Andraste’s ass, most of the Inquisition barely understands him! How you got Cullen’s sister to agree to such a guest is beyond me. One of you clearly did not explain his nature.”

Katrina gave a strained noise, not willing to respond to Dorian’s accusations.

“Vishante kaffas! You haven’t informed them, have you?” Dorian’s voice rose, and Katrina knew she couldn’t deny his claims. She had mentioned adding one to their party in their last letter to Mia, but declined to tell her of Cole’s…unique nature. It was for the best, she had reasoned. It was the type of thing to be experienced in person, rather than let one’s imagination run wild with only a brief description in a letter. Cullen had agreed wholeheartedly about that, at least, though he had the same assumptions that Dorian did.

Cullen assured her that Mia’s disposition was too strong to be scared by one such as Cole, but he feared for her friend’s safety when the townsfolk found out about him. Still, Katrina had insisted he go with them, lest he be alone and away from friends. In fact, he was becoming more human by the day! Who’s to say anyone would realize he wasn’t completely human unless told?

In truth, it wasn’t just Cole’s loneliness Lavellan was worried about. The months since the Exalted Council had taken its toll on her, and she felt better when she had Cole and Cullen by her side to calm her down through the worst of it.

“Cullen assured me it wouldn’t be an issue.” Katrina says in her own defense. “Besides, the only way to be more human is to interact with new people—People away from the Inquisition.”

“I have a hard time believing those words ever came out of the Commander’s mouth, but I’ll trust you have the situation handled…for now.” Dorian backs off, his voice filled with caution. “Just know I’m marking down not to make any appointments that can’t be rescheduled until the end of Wintermarch. If things go bad, I’m going down there myself.”

Katrina smiles. “I would expect nothing less. But really, Dorian, it’ll be fine. I would really appreciate his company as I sort through…things. It’s getting so hard to know who to trust.”

“I’m truly very sorry, amicus.” Dorian says after a moment, his voice low and sincere. “But know that whatever Solas plans, he will not succeed. Thedas has never known a greater hero. I’d bet on you against Andraste herself.”

Katrina let out a laugh, her pale eyes watching the dying light of her candle. “That fight may just happen now that you’ve said it aloud. Those kinds of things seem to happen to me.”

It was Dorian’s turn to laugh, and Katrina smiled brightly as she pictured her dear friend’s face doing so. “Truer words have never been spoken. Hang in there and we may just converse with Koslun yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and put the 2nd chapter up because I already had it typed out. Hope y'all enjoy! :)


	3. 3rd Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon

3rd Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon

* * *

 

“Darling, you are aware we haven’t seen Cole for the past three hours?” Cullen murmurs to Katrina, who was currently looking through the window of their carriage to the right of him. It was mid-day on their final stretch to Honnleath, and nerves were starting to get the better of Cullen. What would Mia say when she saw them? Would she approve of the Inquisitor when she finally meets her in person? Would she still approve of him? She couldn’t know how much he had changed over the years, and he didn’t know the first thing about being a good uncle…

Cullen combated these thoughts by playing with Falon, his mabari, though he had to be careful not to rock the carriage too hard. The war hound was laying down on the bench in front of them, using only his head and shoulder strength in the game of tug-o-war he had been playing with Cullen for the past few hours.

“He’ll show up. He’s probably just off exploring. New creatures to help and all that.” Katrina tells him, giving him a soft smile. “Are you nervous?”

Cullen gave a heavy sigh. “Of course I am, I haven’t seen my sister in years. I hope she’ll approve of me.” He runs his free hand through his hair.

“Cullen, she loves you. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see her brother again.” Katrina assures him, reaching for his hand to hold. She situates her upper body to be facing him. Cullen takes her hand and intertwines their fingers, Falon giving a soft whine at the loss of his play-buddy as the red rope falls onto the ground of the carriage.

The pair kiss softly, Katrina laying her head on his chest as they go along the bumpy road hand in hand.

“Did I ever thank you for braiding my hair for me this morning?” Katrina asks him, her eyes on Falon, who was quickly being to nod off.

“Yes, but I fear I don’t deserve it. I did a poor job compared to those at Skyhold.” Cullen tells her, using his other hand to rub small circles on her knee. Katrina’s fine, nearly white-blonde hair had slipped through his rough hands many times during the process of braiding that morning as they got dressed in their tent. Her hair barely reached her shoulders, and she had only wanted the front part away from her face, but even that task had seemed difficult in Cullen’s big, inexperienced hands.

Katrina had no mirror to check his work, but she assured him that she loved it regardless. It was an act of love; to do something so unlike his usual duties because she couldn’t anymore. When he had finished, nothing could wipe the huge smile off of her face as she felt her hair with her right hand.

“I think you did better than even the finest hairdress in Val Royeaux!” Katrina exclaims sleepily, being lulled to sleep by the sound of Cullen’s heartbeat as they rode on.

His chest vibrated as he let out a chuckle. “Okay, now I really fear you overestimate my abilities.”

“How much longer until we arrive?” she asks slowly, her eyes closed.

“Just a few more hours. We should arrive around sunset.” Cullen answers, though Katrina had already drifted off to sleep. He smiles as he studies the delicate, pale pink lines that curve around her entire face. Vallaslin, she had said. Meant to honor an elf’s chosen God, the one they choose to look up to as a mentor. Katrina’s vallaslin was meant to honor Elgar’nan, All-Father and God of Vengeance. He wasn’t quite sure everything that entailed, but she would speak about the Creators and her faith to Cullen at times when he was wracked with nightmares and flashbacks. Her voice grounded him, and he found strength to pull himself out of the past in order to listen to her words.

After the Exalted Council, however, she found anything having to do with the Creators hard to speak about. She was a devoted believer, before the Inquisition had started, which fit right into her fiercely opinionated personality. She had only let Morrigan drink from the Well of Sorrows at the insistence that something was not right from her three most trusted friends—Bull, Dorian, and Cole. Cullen would forever be thankful that she had listened that day.

When Mythal revealed herself, Katrina was overcome in awe. Once the events of Dragon’s Breath, however, things had took a turn for the worse. The disillusionment that followed after Solas’ revelations, along with her struggles with the anchor, cut her deep. Cullen knew what that type of disillusionment was like, and that it would take a long time for her to heal. More than anything, he wanted to his beautiful wife happy. After having so much taken from her in this life, she persevered. The world fell in her hands more than once, and every time she molded it into something selfless and fair.

That power didn’t change her into something greedy and corrupt meant a great deal to Cullen, whose life had been molded by those who sought more power than they deserved with unreserved cruelty. He loved her. He loved her so much that at times it took his breath away. When he saw his struggle with lyrium addiction as weak and pathetic, she saw it as a show of his bravery and courage.

Cullen reflected silently the rest of the ride to Honnleath, amused at his ‘frightening’ war dog snoring loudly and the even scarier Inquisitor drooling on his chest. He wasn’t wearing his usual armor, instead favoring a simple green shirt and cotton pants tucked into boots gifted to him by Leliana. Just when he was started to get actually worried they had left Cole behind, he heard the boy’s voice as he spoke to one of the horses around the carriage. Cullen fought the urge to shake his head—talking to horses was among the least weird things the boy has done.

“I know you’re tired, but we’re almost there. Once we get there, you can go in a stable. It’s nice there, you’ll like it. They even have the apples that you like, green and ripe. You’re doing a good thing by lending us your strength.” Cole says. The horse whinnies in response, somehow understanding Cole’s words. _Maker’s mercy_ , Cullen thought as they entered the village, _this should be interesting_.

Honnleath was a medium-sized village, but their carriage still drew attention as they rode into the village. They stopped at the stables, and Cullen knew it was time to get out so they could load up the horses. He woke his sleeping duo up gently, and the two seemed to spring into action as Katrina helped with the luggage and Falon stretched his legs.

“Cullen?!” he hears a feminine voice shout while he was still unloading the carriage. He braces himself before he turns around, nervous but excited. It has been so long since he’s seen his family. Squinting his eyes in the setting sun to get a better look at who called his name, he sees a woman running towards them, an off-white apron still on her person.

“It’s you!” the woman gasps, and for a moment Cullen doesn’t recognize her, but then it’s there. Mia. His sister, all grown up. She has the blonde, curly hair that he does, rolled up into a bun at the back of her head. Ringlets frame her face, and her brown eyes are sweet and warm. Cullen can make out faint laugh lines etched onto her face, and notices that despite having kids she has kept her small frame. He was happy to see that despite being a young widow, she had found enough joy in her life to create such wrinkles.

“I missed you so much!” Mia tells him, wrapping him into a hug before he gets a word in. Cullen drops the bags in his hand to wrap his arms around her as well, smiling despite himself. He had wanted to look tough and put together for her, to not give any inkling of the suffering he had gone through in their time apart, but all of that seemed to fade away when he was in his sister’s arms. It felt exactly how coming home should feel.

“I’ve missed you too,” Cullen says warmly, both of them not wanting to let go.

“The children have been waiting since summer to see their uncle, or ‘the hero’ as they say now.” Mia tells him. “Now, let me have a look at you.” She pulls away, taking in the sight of her younger brother.

“You’re taller than me. I’m not sure how much I like that, considering I’m supposed to be older.” Mia says playfully, “You look so _old_ as well. But big! What did they _feed_ you when you left, whole bears?”

“Thank you for such a kind assessment,” Cullen says sarcastically, picking up the bags he had dropped. The two siblings turn to face Falon as he walks to Cullen’s side of the carriage, his barking muffled due to a bag handle in his mouth.

“Of course you’ve a dog,” Mia says as she rolls her eyes, bending over to pet Falon’s head.

“He’s new, I just got him a few months ago.”

“Are you Mia?” Katrina asks politely as she appears behind Falon. Cullen snorts as he witnesses Mia’s face going blank, awe getting the better of her.

“You must be the Inquisitor! It’s an absolute honor—“

“Thank you, but please call me Katrina. Or Lavellan. Either is fine.” Katrina says, looking unsure of herself as he holds out a hand. Mia, who is still making a fool of herself it seems, doesn’t reach out to shake it as she stutters an apology.

“It’s alright. Is this not the way of greeting here?” Katrina asks, and Cullen finds himself laughing at Mia’s confusion.

“It is, my sister just has a habit of being embarrassing.” Cullen says, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at her. Maker, not even five minutes in and he’s already feeling like a little boy.

“Of course! I’m so sorry, Katrina, but it really is an honor to have you...” he hears Mia’s voice drift away as Cullen walks to the other side of the carriage to ensure no bags have been left behind before they pack up the carriage in the stable as well.

“She made sugar cookies for you. They’re your favorite.” He hears a voice behind him as he’s closing the carriage door.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen jumps. “Cole, what are the odds I’ve told you that instead of you reading my mind?”

“None, I read it from your mind years ago.”  Cole says innocently. _Oh, great._

“Shouldn’t you be introducing yourself?” Cullen prompts, leading the boy towards his sibling and Katrina who are still conversing.

“Say something she likes, make her feel happy, careful not to pry, nothing too personal..” Cole mutters as they walk towards the women, and Cullen feels his heartstrings pull a little when he notices Cole’s preparation. The boy really was trying to be human.

“Mia, this is our guest Cole. I think we mentioned he’d be coming in our last letter.” Cullen says, putting a hand on the boy’s back.

“Welcome to Honnleath! I’m Mia, Cullen’s older sister. I’m afraid we had to pull out a bedroll as there’s no other bed to sleep in, but—“

“So thoughtful, I’m so glad. But I don’t need to sleep. You have very pretty eyes.” Cole interjects, trying to give her the best smile he can muster.

“You don’t need sleep?” Mia asks, glancing at Cullen in confusion. _This conversation should be fun_ , Cullen thinks, and shares a look with a nervous-looking Katrina.

“Perhaps we should go inside to discuss things,” Cullen suggests.

Once all their bags are put away, Cullen looks around at his childhood home. It looks different now, the whole village does, and he knows it’s because they had to rebuild after the Blight. His siblings retreated to South Reach at his insistence, but after the Blight was over came back to Honnleath to help rebuild in their parents honor. Sadness weighed heavily on his heart as he thought of his mother and father perishing.

“I know it’s probably very small compared to what you’re used to, but I did my best tidying up, though I’m afraid it’s still going to be a full house.” Mia explains as they congregate in the living area.

“Uncle Cullen! Uncle Cullen!” he hears the patter of small footsteps as they run down the wooden stairs, followed by the sound of small children’s voices. Mia’s clear, light-hearted laugh rings through the house.

Two small boys and a slightly older girl climbed over each other in an effort to reach the room first. The girl was tall and slender, with long, curly blonde locks that matched Mia’s own. The boys, however, had dark, shaggy hair and looked so similar Cullen reasoned they must be twins.

“Is it true you know the Inquisitor? Is she really the Herald of Andraste?” The little girl asks, pushing her brothers aside as she runs up to Cullen and grabs onto his shirt.

“Lila, Holden, Denton! Where are your manners? We have guests.” Mia scolds, folding her arms and giving them the same glare Cullen remembers his mother using on them.

“Sorry,” the three mumble, fumbling around to line up side by side away from the adults. They kept their eyes to the ground in shame, but Cullen knew from their fidgeting they were itching to ask an onslaught of questions. It reminded him so much like his childhood.

“Introduce yourselves so our guests can introduce themselves to you,” Mia says in a stern but amused voice.

The girl’s head shoots up, flashing everyone a toothy smile. Well, it would have been toothy, had she possessed her two front teeth. It was utterly adorable. Katrina let out a gasp of affection.

“My name is Lila Shannon Rutherford-Bearer!” she tells the room, putting emphasis on every name.

“I’m Denton Brinley Rutherford-Bearer,” one of the twins mumbles, twirling his thumbs and still staring at the floor.

“Holden Stockton Rutherford-Bearer, and I’m a great warrior!” the other twin says, puffing out his chest. The boy had a faint scratch on his cheek. All in all, Cullen reasoned, the three had given quite the theatrical introduction.

“Hello! My name is Cole!” Cole speaks up, happy to make new friends. Never mind the fact that he probably knew their darkest fears and whatever hurt they were carrying in their young souls.

He hears an intake of breath from Katrina, but before she can speak, Cullen speaks first. “My name is Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” he says with a smirk. He didn’t mind playing along.

“While I’m so happy to meet my dear niece and nephews, I have a feeling I shall be left in the dust once our last guest is introduced. So let me do the honors of presenting you to her.” He gestures to Katrina with a bow.

“My name’s Katrina,” she says sweetly, “I’m the Inquisitor.” The look on the kid’s faces are utterly priceless. Lila’s jaw drops straight open, staring right ahead at Katrina. Denton’s head shoots up, face as red as a tomato. Holden looks scandalized.

“You’re an elf!” Holden shouts, half-accusation half-question. He knew how they were perceiving Katrina’s appearance. She was ethereal; Towheaded with the fairest skin, pale pink vallaslin roaming wildly across her face in every direction. Her big, deep eyes were a pale grey. She was so bright that it was like looking at the sun. No one could ever mistake her as human.

“Can elves not be Inquisitors?” Katrina asks playfully, stepping forward and crouching down to get on their level.

“Where’s your arm?” Lila questions, eyeing Katrina’s short sleeve that fell to her side with no arm to hold in it. Cullen’s breath hitches; leave it to children to ask the hard questions.

“Lila!” Mia says, clearly embarrassed. Katrina smiles and giggles as the girl mumbles an apology.

“I lost it in a fight.” Katrina says simply, not wanting to explain the whole truth. In fact, she didn’t even want to think about it, but who was she to deny children their curiosity?

“Whoa!” Holden gasps, “Was it fighting a dragon?”

“Something far more dangerous,” Katrina tells him in a low, mysterious voice. She rather enjoyed children.

“What was it?” Lila cries, so interested it looked as if her heart would burst.

“It’s a secret,” Katrina replies with a wink. Immediately the begging starts.

“Alright, young ones, don’t harass the Inquisitor.” Mia says, herding them back to their room. “You can talk more when supper is ready.”

“Solas isn’t more dangerous than a dragon,” Cole says simply when Mia successfully gets the kids to their room. Katrina joins him and Cullen again. “He’s our friend.”

“Friends can be dangerous,” Katrina reasons, twirling the crystal hanging off her neck in her hand.

“Yes, I see.” Cole says thoughtfully, turning his attention inward to himself.

“I swear by Andraste I’ve taught them manners.” Mia says, exasperated, as she walks back into the room.

“Don’t worry, they come by it honestly,” Cullen tells her. “You’ve always been known to pry.”

“Quiet, you!” Mia says, playfully slapping Cullen on the arm. “I can still beat you up if I need to.”

“You beat up Commander Cullen?” Cole asks, confused and slightly offended. Katrina laughs, imagining it in her head.

“Maker be praised, I did! I’ll do it again, too, if he gets out of line.” Mia threatens. Cole’s eyes are wide, probably seeing the event in his head.

“I don’t doubt it.” Cullen chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're in town, the real story fun can begin :) Thanks so much for reading!


	4. 6th Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon

**_6 th Harvestmere, 9:44 Dragon._ **

* * *

 

“Cullen, pardon me if this seems a bit rude, but I can’t help but notice how your guest, Cole…He said he doesn’t sleep. And he doesn’t.” Mia says two days after their arrival. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Cullen sipping hot tea that Mia insisted he drink. Her new mission in life was erasing the tired, dark bags under his eyes.

“Well, yes, he…” Cullen starts, then heaves out a heavy sigh when he doesn’t know how to go on. “He’s…not a normal boy, if you’ve noticed. Now, I don’t want to scare you with the truth if—“

“Tell me.” Mia says, her eyes narrowing. Okay, yes, he knew she could take it. It wasn’t like Mia to scare easily, what with having a brother like Cullen, after all. And to think, their parents thought _Branson_ would be the problem child.

Cullen sighs heavily again. “He’s a spirit. But..not? I don’t quite understand it, Katrina could give you a better explanation. As I understand it, he’s a spirit of Compassion. Somehow along the way, he formed a human body.”

“Spirits can do that?” Mia asks him incredulously.

“Honestly, I don’t know. But I do know that he is a spirit of Compassion, and as such, he can read people’s minds. But never to do anything malicious, he can only read your worries and your fears. Sol— _a friend_ of the Inquisition made it very clear he wanted nothing more than to help whenever he can.” Cullen explains, wrapping his hands around his hot mug. He wished Katrina were here, she could explain so much better, but she and Cole had taken the children and Falon out to the clearing just outside of village to play. Cullen was embarrassed at how long it took him to realize the two had orchestrated it so that he and Mia would have time alone to catch up.

“Mind reading?” Mia gasps. “So he knows what I’m thinking if I’m sad?”

“Well, not exactly. It’s more like… a feeling, I guess. He just feels your sadness and sees it in his mind. But he doesn’t do anything with it except try to make you feel better.” Cullen says. “And Andraste preserve me, he is relentless.” He knows full well the lengths Cole would go to see another stop hurting. The boy didn’t like to give up if there was pain involved, in any capacity. Countless letters and little gifts would arrive on his desk constantly during his time at Skyhold, all in the effort to combat Cullen’s nightmares. He also knew just when to notify Cassandra or Katrina when he was having a hard time with his withdrawal.

Cullen noticed her uneasy expression. He couldn’t blame her. Cole was an entity that only those with an affinity for magic understood, and the Rutherford’s appreciated magic less than most it seemed. However, he knew from his own personal experience that the boy was harmless. Okay, well maybe not harmless (he was actually _quite_ the assassin), but Cole didn’t plan on hurting anybody that didn’t deserve it. Besides, he was one of Katrina’s closest friends, and Cullen knew how dear she held him to her heart.

“He’s harmless, Mia. I swear it. He’s the reason we survived Haven.” Mia raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“I’m serious. He fought his way through an entire mountain of Templars in order to warn us about the attack, we didn’t know a single thing about him beforehand. Since then, he’s only become more human. He’s in no danger at all of being possessed.”

Mia shakes her head slightly, and he’s not sure what she’s thinking until she responds. “That’s mighty high praise coming from a boy who practically worshipped Templars.” He knows it shouldn’t sting, because she had no way of knowing, but it still cuts through him like a knife. How many years did he spend thinking Templars were the greatest good you could be a part of? The very memory makes him bitter.

“I left that life.” Cullen says lowly, not meeting her eyes across the table. “There’s a lot of things they don’t tell you.”

“Is that why you look haunted?” Mia asks delicately. She always did know how to pry.

“You’ve heard now of the corruption of the Templars? How most were forced into consuming red lyrium?” Cullen asks, deciding to brave the subject instead of changing it. Him and his foolhardy notions of bravery.

“Of course. I was terrified when I heard. I’m so glad you weren’t a part of that.” Mia says to him.

“Before that, before the entire Mage Rebellion, there were…rules. Rules we were expected to follow, without question.” Cullen explains, wincing at the memories it was bringing it. “One of them was that after you had said your vows, you took your first draught of lyrium. It’s what gives Templars their power.”

“Lyrium as in mage lyrium?” Mia asks, confused. He could see why she would be.

“Yes, the very same. After a while, you get addicted. The Chantry keeps you on your lyrium leash, making sure you stay in line so you can get your next dose. You feel as if you can’t function without it.”

“Andraste’s mercy,” Mia sighs, a look of horror and concern on her face. “Is that why you rarely wrote?”

“Well, no…there were other things. Things I can’t discuss. They’re very difficult—“

“Say no more, brother.” Mia says, reaching across the table to take one of his hands. “You don’t have to explain anymore until you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Cullen tells her. He always loved how understanding his family could be, and in that moment he was more grateful than ever.

“Of course. You know I will always love you. And as for Cole, no matter how strange, he is always welcome in this home. As are you.” Mia says. See, magic was never a thing Rutherford’s could appreciate. But loyalty? Rutherford’s will _always_ value loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! This is been my brain child for a while now, so I figured it was about time I try to make sense of it and write it all down. Cullen Rutherford and Cole are two characters who are very close to my heart, and they deserve the happiest life possible. I hope I do them justice.
> 
> As I am a full-time college student, I can't say when updates will be, but I will try to make them as frequent as possible. Dragon Age has become my own little personal relaxation mechanism, despite the crazy/bad shit that happens in Thedas, so this world really means a lot to me. I hope that shows through my writing.  
> Feel free to message me any time about the story or DA in general, I'd love to talk!


End file.
